They Figured it out
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Lavender and Parvati figured it out. Summer of the Horcrux hunt. Rating for inuendo - reposted to fix a few things


Fred was ringing up customers while George was restocking the love potions, they were really flying off the shelves. He was on his knees behind the display out of sight when he noticed two girls walk up.

"… I always thought there was something fishy with their relationship."

"No way." The second one said, George knew he recognized the voice but couldn't place it, "When I was dating Ron she was very upset and jealous."

George thought, Lavender Brown so the other must be Parvati.

She continued, "She wasn't happy when he broke up with Ginny at the funeral, can you imagine anything that tactless?"

"Poor Ginny," Parvati said, "I can't imagine it. He was so nice the one time we went out."

"I bet he knew that the registration act was coming so he took Hermione to hide her from it." Lavender said, "He can't afford to lose the brains of the operation."

"True," Parvati said, "Maybe the plan was for Ron to hide her, he got sick and couldn't. I wonder why they didn't tell the rest of the muggleborns?"

"It's not like Harry to not think of other people," Lavender said thoughtfully, "OH, I've got it, they may not even be aware of the registration act."

"What?"

"The break up was faked to protect Ginny." Lavender said, "Harry and Hermy are on the run from You-Know-Who and they're trying to figure out how to stop him. Ron would be with them but he's too sick to go. This also protects his family, a sick Ron can't be helping Harry and everyone knows Harry would be a Weasley if they could swing it."

"Well," Parvati giggled, "When Harry and Ginny get married he'll be as close to being a Weasley as he can get. I wonder if that's why he dated her?"

"No," Lavender said with conviction, "I was around him a lot last year and you should have seen his face whenever Ginny and Dean were together near him. He's wanted her for at least a year and he doesn't react that way to any other girl, it's not just hormones."

"I know he doesn't react to many girls, in fact Seamus and Dean were worried about his preference until fourth year." Parvati commented, "He just didn't physically react to any girl, until Cho got his attention."

"He reacts to Ginny." Lavender giggled, "I noticed."

"Lav," Parvati said scandalized, "You shouldn't be checking that out."

"Couldn't exactly ignore it." Lavender said, "And that little incident was before they started dating."

"Do you think they've done anything?" Parvati asked.

"No," Lavender sounded disappointed, "Too clean cut and she has too many brothers. Very protective and very large brothers. Even the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't live through that. I mean did you see Ron's reaction to their first kiss?"

"That was some kiss," Parvati agreed, "I wish he would have laid one of those on me at the Yule ball."

"Tell me about it," Lavender giggled, "Ron looked like he was either going to puke or hit Harry, I wasn't sure which. I would have liked to see what happened in the dorm later. Dean said they were all locked out until Ron and Harry worked through it. No one came out with a black eye or anything, Dean had been hoping Harry would."

"Well Ron was quite mean to him when he was with Ginny…" The girls continued to giggle and gossip as they moved off to another part of the store.

Interesting, George thought, very interesting. I must tell Gred about this, I believe we have an interrogation to plan. Dinner this evening will be fascinating. He finished stocking the shelves and left to find Fred.

Later when they reached the Burrow, Molly caught them, "Tomorrow is your sister's birthday. Do something nice for her please, I'm worried about her. We're all worried about those three but she seems to be taking it the worst. Probably wants to be out there with them."

The twins nodded to their mother and then to each other, "Worry not Mum…"

"We'll begin operation…"

"Distract Ginny…"

"Momentarily."

"No funny business," Molly said, "I don't think she can take any of your jokes right now."

"We will be angels…"

"Promise Mum no jokes…"

"Nothing mean or nasty…"

"Only good and jolly…"

"Promise."

The twins started up the stairs and found Ginny's door closed so they knocked, "Go away." Ginny said. They pushed open her door to find her wand pointed at them, ready to release the hex on her lips.

They paused for a moment then said, "We promised Mum to cheer you up without the aid of our products."

Ginny lowered her wand as the twins closed the door behind themselves. George started, "Gin, Gin, I heard Lavender and Parvati talking at the store today."

"So."

"About you and Harry."

"What did they say?"

"They said you and Harry started dating." Fred said, "Then he broke up and ran off with Hermione."

"And Ron." Ginny sniffed.

"We know," George said, "But they don't. As they were talking about it all, they decided the breakup was faked to protect you."

"And," Fred added, "that Harry and Hermione are trying to figure out how to kill You-Know-Who while staying away from the Death Eaters."

"Wow, who would have thought it would be those two…" Ginny voice trailed off for a moment then she said, "The breakup was real, but he didn't want to do it, it was just for my protection. And we've kind of made up."

"Kind of?"

"Ron interrupted."

"What was it that he interrupted?" George asked.

"Just a kiss you perverts." Ginny smiled a little, "But it was a good kiss."

"So we've heard," Fred said, "Rumor has it the kisses between the two of you are so hot people near you spontaneously combust."

"I wouldn't say all of them are like that." Ginny smirked.

"Lavender said Harry is about to combust whenever you are near." George snickered, "Or was it just bust something."

"I believe her statement was…" Fred looked thoughtful, "That he would react quite obviously to your proximity."

"What?" Ginny stammered, "She doesn't think we… I mean we never…"

"We know," Fred said, "He always felt too responsible for finishing this. He won't feel free to do anything like that until it's over."

"I was actually quite surprised." George said, "I didn't think he would get another girlfriend after Cho. He said he couldn't have a good relationship because there were too many interruptions in his life. It wouldn't be fair to the girl."

"So…" Fred drug out the word, "We want to know, how did you do it? How did you make him take another look and decide he had to try again?"

"I didn't do anything." Ginny stated, "I was dating Dean all year. I didn't get with Harry until a month after Dean and I broke up."

"So you spent the year making him jealous then." Fred said.

"No I…" Ginny stopped midsentence remembering something Dean had said once about Harry being mad at him.

"What did you do sister mine?" George asked

"I didn't do anything on purpose." Ginny said, "But once Harry and Ron walked in on Dean and I kissing in a secret passage."

"Was that the time Ron was being an idiot and you accidentally got him mad at Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I told Dean that Harry was just mad for Ron's sake." Ginny said, "But I wonder… Dean said Harry looked like he wanted to rip his head off."

"Me thinks that you may have had his attention for some time then." Fred said.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse." Ginny said, "We could have been together longer if I hadn't dated Dean. He really wasn't that good of a boyfriend I just stayed with him because… Well I'm not sure why I stayed with him, he was quite annoying at times."

"If I were a betting man," George said, "and I am, I would bet that he started to notice you at Christmas his fifth year."

"I quite agree brother of mine." Fred said, "She told him off quite well, I'm sure that got his attention."

"Too true." George said, "We know the only reason he didn't notice her before was because she was too shy."

"Agreed." Fred said, "We know he likes red heads because we are his favorite older brothers."

"And business partners." George replied, "But she was just being so un-Weasley like."

"Yes, Yes." Fred sadly but then perked up, "But once that Weasley temper, I mean charm, was displayed the poor boy was lost."

"Simply head over ar… heels."

"No wonder he dropped Cho so quickly," Fred said, "You broke them up, you mean thing you."

Ginny was chuckling at their banter, she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of hearing the real laugh she wanted to let loose but as they continued the banter it got harder to hold it in.

"No, no brother you have it all wrong." George interrupted, "She didn't do it on purpose. It's just that she wields the Weasley charm so well. You know it has a rather veela type affect on women, I just can't imagine what it does to men."

"True." Fred agreed, "There is a reason that there aren't many Weasley born females. It would devastate the population as all men tried to get one for themselves, ignoring all the poor imitations."

"The poor blokes." George shook his head, "As it is she has a line of suitors waiting and she won't even give them a second look now. What will they do?"

"Maybe if Father hadn't been so consistent in his bed time stories others might stand a chance." Fred stated sadly, "But she has been brainwashed since she was just an infant."

"But is it brainwashing if she asks for it?" George questioned, "Because I remember getting punched when I requested a different story once."

"A fine question." Fred agreed, "Maybe the enchantment is not on our poor Ginevra, but on our poor hero instead."

"She is a witch after all." George said, "And everyone knows that witches are old hags with warts on their noses that eat things that they gather in the swamp and then cook in those black pot thingys."

"Yes." Fred said shuddering dramatically, "I saw one once without her beauty enchantments, quite scary let me tell you."

"Was it traumatizing my dearest brother?" George asked concerned.

"It was." Fred said clutching at his brothers arm, "She'd eaten so many toads she looked like one. And she tried to hide it by putting a bow in her hair. Simply hideous."

"Good thing our sister here is nothing like that." George said walking over to Ginny and patting her head, "She's the good witch of the north, how are Dorothy and Toto by the way?"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Fred waved her off, "American story. Luna told us about it. She said the author must have been magical because he mentions Munchniks which are small people related to Goblins."

"And Grifonkeys!" George said with authority, "Looks like a cross between a griffin and a monkey. They want to see if they can find any on safari."

"Thanks guys." Ginny said.

"No sister." Fred said with a hug for his sister, "It is our solemn duty to keep you happy. Our shareholder would be most disappointed in us if we failed."

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"Your hero boyfriend." George said, "When he gave us his tri-wizard money he said that with You-Know-Who back we were going to need all the humor we could get. Hence our responsibility to you."

"You weren't kidding when you said business partner?" Ginny asked, "Does Mum know?"

"Uh… no." Fred said, "Silent partner and all that."

Molly, who had been listening near the door for several minutes backed away. Once back in the kitchen she sat down with a mug of tea. She had only intended to make sure the twins weren't giving Ginny to much grief, but hearing the bit she did she understood her daughter so much better.

Upon Arthur's arrival at home he found his wife with a bemused smile on her face sitting alone at a table full of dinner, "Not that it doesn't make me happy to see you this way dear. But what has happened to make you smile?"

"Harry," Molly said, "he… I… did you know he gave money to the twins to start the store?"

"No," Arthur said, "When did he do that?"

She shrugged and said, "And Ginny is dating him."

"Really." Arthur smiled widely at first then it slowly fell, "No wonder... how did you find out?"

Upstairs Ginny and the twins were laughing loudly at some joke.

"I didn't mean to eaves drop." Molly said, "But the twins came to cheer her up and they got her to admit it. The first thing I heard was that something happened a month after breaking up with Dean. It took a few seconds to get that she was dating Harry."

"How were the twins handling that?"Arthur asked.

"Quite well," Molly said, "They decided cheering up Ginny would be a duty they would take for their silent partner. I hope it works out for the two of them."


End file.
